civilcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Command
'''Commands''' Commands are text in-game, with a special format, and when written trigger a specific event corresponding to the individual command. For more details you can visit [http://civilcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Chat_Command chat commands] . '''General Commands''' */spawn - travel to the global spawn point * /list - view who is currently online '''Mail''' */msg - Send a message to someone currently online. */mail read - Display your receieve mail. */mail send - Send mail to someone. */mail clear - Erase all of your received mail. '''Magic Commands''' '''Info''' */magic - Magic Information */help NatureControl - Learn about NatureControl magic. */help Conjure - Learn about Conjuration magic. */help Teleportation - Learn about teleportation magic. '''Spells''' '''NatureControl''' */Day - Turn the time to early morning. */Night - Set the time to Moonrise. */Sun - Summon the sun. */Storm - Create a large storm. '''Conjuration''' */Apple - Conjure 4 apples. */Arrow - Conjure 10 arrows. */Bed - Conjure 2 beds. */Cake - Conjure 1 whole cake. */Coal - Conjure 6 pieces of coal. */Iron - Conjure 2 pieces of iron. */Leather - Conjure 4 pieces of leather. */Slimeball - Conjure 4 slimeballs. */Porkchop - Conjure 6 raw porkchops. '''Teleportaton''' */NewWarp - Create a location, so you can warp there. */Summon - Request a player to be summoned to you. */Teleport - Teleport to any coordinate. */Visit - Request to teleport to a player */Warp - Teleport to a previously created located warp point. '''Town Commands''' Resident Commands */resident ** **? **list **{resident} **friend ***add {resident} .. {resident} ***add+ {resident} .. {resident} ***remove {resident} .. {resident} ***remove+ {resident} .. {resident} ***clearlist **set ***perm ***{on/off} ***{friend/ally/outsider} {on/off} ***{build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} ***{friend/ally/outsider} {build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} ***mode ****map ****townchat, tc ****nationchat, nc ****reset ''(This turns off all modes that are active.)'' **delete {resident} Town Commands */town ** **? **{town} **here **leave **list **online **new ***{townname} ***{townname} {mayor} **add {resident} .. {resident} **kick {resident} .. {resident} **assistant ***add {resident} .. {resident} ***remove {resident} .. {resident} **spawn **spawn {town} **claim ***outpost ***{# (radius around current position)} ***auto **unclaim ***all ***{# (radius around current position)} **withdraw {$} **deposit {$} **buy ***bonus {amount} **delete {town name} **set ***board {message} ***mayor {resident} ***homeblock ***spawn ***name {name} ***perm ****{on/off} ****{resident/ally/outsider} {on/off} ****{build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} ****{resident/ally/outsider} {build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} ****reset ***tag {upto4character} ****clear ***taxes {$} ***plottax {$} ***plotprice {$} ***shopprice {$} ***shoptax {$} ***embassyprice {$} ***embassytax {$} **toggle ***explosion ***fire ***mobs ***public ***pvp ***taxpercent Plot Commands */plot **claim ***auto **unclaim ***circle/rect ****radius **{forsale/fs} ***circle/rect ****radius ***$$ ****circle/rect *****radius **{notforsale/nfs} ***circle/rect ****radius **perm **set ***reset ***shop ***embassy ***arena ***wilds ***perm ****{on/off} ****{resident/ally/outsider} {on/off} ****{build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} ****{resident/ally/outsider} {build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} ****reset **toggle ***fire ***pvp ***explosion ***mob **clear Nation Commands */nation ** **? **list **online **{nation} **leave **withdraw {$} **deposit {$} **new ***{nationname} ***{nationname} {capitaltown} **assistant ***add {resident} .. {resident} ***add+ {resident} .. {resident} ***remove {resident} .. {resident} ***remove+ {resident} .. {resident} **add {town} .. {town} **kick {town} .. {town} **delete {nation} **ally ***add {nation} .. {nation} ***remove {nation} .. {nation} **enemy ***add {nation} .. {nation} ***remove {nation} .. {nation} **set ***king {resident} ***captial {town} ***taxes {$} ***name {name} ***title {name} {titlegoeshere} ***surname {name} {surnamegoeshere} ***tag {upto4character} ****clear **toggle ***neutral Global Towny Commands */townyworld ** **? **list **{world} **toggle ***claimable ***usingtowny ***pvp ***forcepvp ***explosion ***fire ***townmobs ***worldmobs **set ***wildname {name} ***wildperm {perm} .. {perm} ***wildignore {id} .. {id} ***usedefault Towny Commands */towny ** **? **map **prices **time **top ***money {all/resident/town/nation} ***residents {all/town/nation} ***land {all/resident/town} **universe **v **war ***stats ***scores Chat Commands */townchat, /tc **Put in front of text to speak with members of your town only. */nationchat, /nc **Put in front of text to speak with members of your nation only. */res set mode tc **Use to speak on townchat by default. */res set mode nc **Use to speak on nationchat by default. */res set mode reset **Reset chat mode to default chat. '''Non-player Controlled Character Commands''' '''Basic Commands'''